Role Model
by MajselajseL
Summary: Being an older sibling and thereby a role model can sometimes be a difficult task... Just ask Madara. MADARA/IZUNA BROTHERLOVE.  1st Chapter is made out from an "Friends" episode! Reviews are appriciated!
1. Pranks

"We'll be going now, Madara."

"Hn."

"Do you have everything under control?" his mom asked worriedly. Madara was about to answer, but his dad was faster. He grabbed his wife's shoulders softly, and then slowly led her outside right in front of their house.

"Of course. He's a big boy, and Izuna mostly does everything his brother wishes. It should be easy considering the fact it's practically impossible to burn down the whole house before we're back." Madara gave a faint smile at his father's words.

His mom, however, was way more sceptical and about to protest, but she didn't get the chance. Her husband shook his head dismissingly at her attempt, and "forced" her more or less down the road to the called meeting with the other clansmen.

"He got control of it." he mumbled soothingly. "He's twelve and besides; it's just more or less an hour."

"Right…"

Back in the house, Madara had to shake his head at his parents' foolishness. He then closed the door and called for his brother's attention. It only took a few seconds for Izuna to run from his room and down the stairs to greet his big brother with a big grin.

"Hai, Aniki?"

"I was wondering, if your big brother had ever taught you how to pull pranks?" Izuna shook his head, excitement shining in his deep black eyes. "Well, then it's certainly about time."

"How does it work? How does it work? How does it work?" Izuna asked in childish glee, jumping up and down on the same spot. Madara eyed him for a few seconds with a half heartedly smile, before turning to his pocket and pulling out a coin.

"Well… There's the one where you take a coin, colour the edges, the whole way round, and then dare a person to see, if he/she can make the coin roll down his/her face without it tipping." Izuna blinked a bit confused. Madara couldn't help smiling at his innocence. "You see, Izu, the colour leaves a mark down the persons face.

"Ooooh!" Izuna said highly fascinated, clapping shortly in his small nine-years-old hands. "What else?" he then asked with big curious eyes. "Teach me more! Teach me more, Aniki! More!" Madara smiled at his brother's cuteness, and ruffled his (Izuna's) black locks.

"Mmm… There's the trick where you replace sugar with salt. Understand why it's fun?" Izuna nodded so hyperactively, that he ended up slightly dizzy. "… Easy there." Madara soothed.

"Mmm…" Izuna mumbled quietly, before getting all worked up yet again. "What more?" His brother looked surprised at him, blinking, but it quickly turned to a smirk.

"You want to learn more pranks?"

"Hai!"

"Okay… Uhm… To be really annoying you can repeat everything another person says. It's especially annoying, if you use your mocking voice." Izuna giggled innocently at first, but then –

"Especially if you use your mocking voice." Madara's right eye twitched.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do that."

"… It's annoying and you must not use in front of grownups, especially our parents. Do you understand?"

"Do you understand?" Madara frowned annoyed, before growling frustrated at himself for teaching is brother such stuff. Maybe it hadn't really been such a great idea to begin with… "Oh, damn it!"

"Oh, damn it!"

"No! Don't say that." Madara demanded, but his brother's grin just widened.

"Damn it!"

"No… Go back to repeating!"

"Damn it!"

"Oh, crap!" Madara groaned, clutching his forehead. "Fuck…"

"Fuck!" Izuna repeated yet again with another grin.

"No, no, no! Don't say fuck either!" his brother pleaded. "Ever!"

"Fuck!" Izuna grinned again.

"No, no, no! … Crap!"

"Crap!"

"No…. No, no, _no_! Don't ever, _ever_ repeat those words!" Madara said sternly, looking his brother in the eyes. "Forget their existence! And most importantly of all… forget I was the one you heard them from! Please, please! Can you do that for your big brother…?" he asked sweetly. Izuna titled his head cutely and giggled, before asking:

"What does it mean?" His brother blinked.

"Which one?"

"The f… f-fuck…?" Madara smiled half heartedly at his baby brother's cuteness. He sure was determined.

"… I'll tell you when you're older."

"Why not now?"

"… Because –" Izuna blinked, excitement written all over his face. "… Because it's not important right _now_." The younger Uchiha titled his head confused.

"Why not?" he whined.

"… Okay, okay… Let's make a deal. I promise to tell you later tonight. I'll tell you everything, _everything_, if you promise not to say all those bad words you repeated from me in front of our parents or any other grownups. Okay?"

Izuna swayed back and ford for a few seconds, contemplating, before deciding his answer and giving his brother a slightly pointed look.

"You promise?" Madara nodded.

"I promise! So, do we have a deal?" Izuna contemplated again, but then smiled and nodded. The older Uchiha sighed in relief. And with good reason;

At that very instant; their parents opened the door and stepped inside. Izuna smiled, running straight to them.

"Mommy! Daddy! Guess what!"

"What?" their mom smiled.

"Aniki's gonna teach me what fuck means!" The woman looked surprised at him, before raising a questioning eyebrow at his oldest son.

"Oh?" Madara felt his neck sweat at her glance.

"… I… I gotta go…" he laughed nervously, before turning around and running as fast as possible up the stairs to his room. All three of them watched him leave, two of them with confused suspicion written all over their faces.

_**SLAM**_ (Sound of door closing).

"…"

"…"

"…?"

-Later that same night-

"Madara! Do you want sugar in your tea?" Their dad asked from the kitchen. The Uchiha prodigies were currently in the living room, playing, as they awaited their weekly night-sweets.

"Hn!" Madara shouted back, but halted the moment he had answered him. Remembering what happened earlier that day, he glanced down at his brother with a pointed look saying: tell-me-the-truth. "… Do I want sugar in my tea?"

The younger Uchiha grinned, and shook his head.

"… I thought so…" Madara sighed, before turning his attention back on the oldest male in house, Izuna grinning cockily behind him. "No. No, plain is all good."


	2. Inappropriate Stories

It was quiet afternoon, and their parents were out, which left Madara as the one in charge once again. He was sitting in his room reading, when his nine-years-old little brother decided to join him in whatever-he-might-be-doing.

"Hey, Aniki…!" Izuna greeted as he sat down beside him on the bed.

"Hey, Izu…" Madara greeted back, not taking his eyes of the book.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Reading…"

"Okay! Is it interesting?"

"Mmm…" Madara murmured with a small smile. "Try listening to this."

_***A scary part from the book "IT". **_

Izuna shuddered at the disgusting images forming in his head, but fought to stay calm and listened intently the entire time. But even though he tried to hide the fear, Madara noticed.

"Are you scared?"

"Nnnnh…" Izuna shook his head. "Read more, please! I want to hear more!" he then urged, smiling excitedly. Madara chuckled and ruffled the younger's thick hair.

"All right…"

-Later that day-

"We're home!" it sounded a few hours later.

"Hn." Madara answered, as he walked into the corridor to greet them. "Welcome back…"

"So what did you boys do?" their dad asked, as he took of his jacket.

"Relaxed, played a few games, enjoyed a snack, watched television, and I read a few pages up from my book for Izuna."

"Sounds like you boys had fun."

"Mmm, we did."

"Which book did you read for him?"

"The one I'm currently reading. "IT" by Steven King." His mom came up behind him, killer aura around her.

"You _what_?" she growled. "How could you?" Madara frowned.

"What's the problem? He was thrilled."

"… Maybe at that time, but what happens when the night comes?" Madara blinked.

"… Pardon?"

"He's a kid, Madara! It'll freak him out the moment the sun goes down…"

"… He's not weak, you know!" Madara growled, scowling.

"No, but he's still a kid!" his mom shot back.

"… He can handle it!" Madara kept on stubbornly. A frown then found its way to his mom face.

"You know what? _Fine_. But it's your responsibility when he gets scared and comes running for comfort in the middle of the _night_!"

"… Of course."

-That night – 3 am-

"Aniki…" Izuna whined, pulling at his brother's blanket. "Aniki… Please wake up…!"

"… Hn…?" Madara groaned, as he snapped out of dream land. He then looked questioning at his little brother with tired eyes. "What's up, bro…?

"… I'm scared…" Izuna whined, lower lip shivering.

"… Huh?"

"I'm… I'm… "I-IT" is going to eat me…!" Izuna wailed, tears shining in the corners of his eyes as he threw himself at his brother, crying for help.

Madara just sat there, stunned. He was by then officially bewildered and not quite sure of what was going in on.

"Who is going to eat you…?" he then somehow magically got out.

"I-IT…! The e-evil man that e-eats k-k-kids…" Izuna sobbed into his brother's chest. Madara blinked.

"Oh… Him."

So… in reality it was actually his fault his brother was scared…

Snapping out of it, Madara pulled his trembling little brother into his arms, protectively, and then began stroking his hair comfortably.

"You won't get eaten." Izuna looked up at him with big, black eyes.

"I won't…?"

"Of course not." Madara smiled. "Not when your big brother is here."

"… You promise?"

"I promise." Madara reassured softly.

"Aniki…?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I… sleep with you tonight? I'm… too scared to be alone…"

"…" Madara didn't believe his own ears. Had the story really scared his brother _that _much? "Of course you can." His brother then clutched his (Madara) shirt tighter.

"Thank you…" he whispered softly, before relaxing fully and slowly closing his eyes, falling asleep.

*******I **_**sooooo**_** wanted to find a scary part from the book, but… I didn't succeed…! TT_TT**

**My big sister read a few scary parts up from the exact same book for me, when I was like thirteen and we were on vacation in a new strange, not-yet-familiar place… It was scary! O_O =P**

**Anyways… Hope you enjoyed! And please review! ;3**


End file.
